Remote administration software is being used with increasing popularity by users to control or administer servers remotely. Indeed, modern servers generally include a remote keyboard, video, and mouse (rKVM) feature which allows a user to connect to the server remotely from another device and control the server. Through the rKVM feature, the user can view the server's screen and access server components, such as a keyboard and mouse. The rKVM feature is typically operated via a baseboard management controller (BMC) on the server. Thus, the reliability and stability of the rKVM session largely depends on the BMC and the rKVM network connection. If the BMC or rKVM network connection encounters a problem, the rKVM session can become unstable. In many cases, the rKVM session can be prematurely terminated when the BMC or rKVM network connection encounters a problem. And if the problem persists, the user can even be prevented from re-establishing an rKVM session. This can greatly inconvenience the user, particularly when physical access to the server is difficult or impractical.